


The Icing on Top

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, mildy smutty at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Sometimes simple birthdays were the best birthdays.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	The Icing on Top

**Author's Note:**

> Asdfghjkhg that feel when you get halfway through writing a oneshot, decide you don’t like it and shave off like 1k words last minute. Anyway here’s this short fluff thing for Sora’s bday.

It was kinda funny, actually. Sora genuinely hadn’t expected the day to start out this way.

Not that he was complaining about morning birthday sex, but well… He hadn’t expected it _in the morning_. He’d figured both he and Riku would stumble out of bed like they did every morning, fumble their way into the bathroom and start their daily routines. Keep the rest of the day mellow and save the fun until the end.

Maybe that was a limiting way to think? It wasn’t like his birthday had to _end_ with a bang or anything…literally.

It could start with one instead.

A slow, sweet, cozy one.

The sort where soft kisses were pressed over his skin, starting at his jawline and trailing down over his chest. Where nipples were lapped over with a warm, wet tongue and lips were wrapped around a pulsing pink tip, cooling trails of saliva having led to it from his sternum to his navel. Fingers dug into the skin of his hips, gripped into the flesh of his butt, stroked along the heat of his sex, and pressed gently inside. Lubed and patient and curling _just right_.

Slow and steady won the race, they always said. It was hard to agree when need had Sora’s toes curling, legs shaking as he tried not to kick out or buck up into Riku’s mouth. Head tipped back, eyes squeezed shut as he laid there and _felt_. Sleep still lingered at his periphery, having not had time to be wiped away before Riku had gotten his hands on Sora, but he couldn’t quite call himself tired when every nerve in his body was aching for more attention. His mouth hung open with heavy breaths, having not found enough of his voice to express his pleasure more vocally, and he resorted to reaching down and pulling at Riku’s hair as his breath hitched.

He earned a moan in return that vibrated over his skin and nearly tipped him over the edge right then and there, and something barely intelligible slipped through gritted teeth in response.

Sora wasn’t trying to rush, per say. But he really didn’t want it to end with just a blow job. Not when Riku had put so much loving care into prepping him for more.

‘More’ came in slow, even doses. Prefaced only with the crinkle of wrapping and a moment’s pause as the condom was slid on and lube was applied, it came in a steady push. A sluggish, filling sort of sensation. There was the slight burn of stretch but Sora was used to it enough that he could ignore it. Instead he spread his legs wider, seeking out pleasure as his fingers dug into Riku’s back and his face buried against his neck, leaving suckling kisses on his throat that would remain on display long after they were done.

The motion of gentle ocean waves swayed him, legs wrapped around rolling hips, eyes closed in the wake of pure sensation. The low groans of indulgence in his ear, arms wrapping tightly around him and holding him close despite how slippery their skin had gotten with sweat. The heady scent of love making. Sounds and touches and smells and tastes that all blended together into the perfect melting pot.

Languid enough that he could _feel_ it, and it felt _so good_. Just being held, just being touched, especially at such a vulnerable point as just waking up, set Sora’s skin on fire. Had tingles racing up and down his spine, and heat throbbing between his legs. He grabbed himself and stroked as Riku shifted his hips and brushed against that spot that had electricity pulsing over his skin. Breath caught in his throat, lip caught between teeth…

There was no self-control here. No need for it. Riku had taken such good care of him; it’d have felt wrong not to cum for him. His entire body shuddered through it, hips jerking in hopes of giving Riku that same pleasure, and he was eventually rewarded with a shaky moan and the sharp sting of teeth at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Panting and warm and sated, it took a moment for their limbs to stop feeling like jelly before the notion of moving even crossed their minds. Instead they lay there in contentment, stroking fingers over skin and through sweaty strands of hair. Sora found himself smiling when a quiet “Happy birthday” was whispered in his ear. It was a saccharine, fulfilling moment that stretched out until the glare of sunlight was filtering through their blinds.

All in all, a very, _very_ nice way to start off a birthday.

-o-

The best way to describe the day was…mundane to say the least.

Not in a bad way, of course. Sora couldn’t honestly say he didn’t enjoy going out with Riku for breakfast or meeting up with Kairi for lunch. Sitting at an outdoor table, sipping on smoothies and chatting over whatever came to mind. They laughed and ate and just had _fun_.

He was certain he’d be able to get Kairi to blab about whatever she was planning for his birthday party—that honor had gone to Riku last year after all—but she’d held strong. Maybe hinted at an ice cream cake among ice cream cakes, which was exciting in and of itself, but otherwise she’d remained playfully silent about the whole thing.

Not even Riku spilled. He’d learned his lesson.

Regardless, the conversation easily shifted away from birthdays and towards more innocent topics of conversation. Well…almost innocent. Kairi apparently couldn’t resist the urge to tease the two over their hickeys. They weren’t a source of embarrassment for Sora, but he couldn’t deny that his face might’ve heated up a little over it.

She’d left it alone afterward, instead drifting into random topics: how her day was going, how her family was doing, how their friends in faraway places were doing, whatever sort of drama might’ve been going on that she huffed over, etcetera. Everything she could possibly think of to avoid discussing the birthday party.

It was impressive, Sora would have to admit. It certainly drove up his anticipation for whatever she and Riku had planned.

-o-

As it turned out, they had a lot of cake planned.

A lot of cake and a trip to the tiny island off the coast of their mainland where they used to play as children. Something about how nostalgia made it sweeter.

Really, in Sora’s opinion, the gathering of his close friends and the fun made it sweeter. Even Tidus, Wakka and Selphie had joined them, bringing food and wood for fire that they all gathered around. Unfortunately the cake had to be eaten first, despite Sora’s usual philosophy to save the best for last, unless they all wanted it to melt, but it wasn’t so bad. The thing was godlike; all chocolate ice cream and whipped cream and cookie crumbles. Apparently something homemade that Kairi and her dad had made together, which was a funny thought in and of itself. Who knew the mayor knew how to make homemade ice cream cake?

Sora certainly wasn’t complaining. By the time sunset hit, he was filled up with cake and meats cooked over the fire, tucked up against Riku as they sat on the beach and the waves tickled their feet. Content and tired, snuggled into warm arms with the small weight of Riku’s chin rested on top of Sora’s head. Feeling him breathe slowly and evenly as their fingers wrapped together. The others had left them to their privacy at this point. There’d been a few giggles and one joking “get a room” thrown their way, but it’d been peace and quiet otherwise. Something gentle and familiar. Something that reminded him of childhood: of playing in the sand and getting into sword fights, pretending their wooden weapons were grander and involved more swashbuckling. Building rafts and racing along the course on the cove.

Of course, things were different now. They were older and wiser, no longer so concerned with childish competitions that had, at some point Sora couldn’t even single out, started to drive them apart rather than push them together. They’d been through enough that their bonds were stronger now. They’d reached a point where confessing had become the least frightening thing they’d ever faced. Where saying “I love you” had become as natural as breathing.

He felt a kiss pressed into his hair and couldn’t help but revel in how _natural_ it was.

As far as small beach birthday parties went, Sora couldn’t possibly complain. But what really completed it was knowing he could sit with Riku in the sand and just enjoy the sounds of the waves.

-o-

The night ended quietly. Perfectly.

Cuddled up to Riku amidst tangled sheets and wrinkled night clothes, face tucked against his collarbone as Sora breathed his scent in and smiled. Warm arms wrapped perfectly around him, and kisses pressed into his hair.

Tomorrow would be same old, devoid of adventures and magic and other worlds, but that was fine. Sometimes the peaceful moments were just as treasured.

All in all, this was a very, _very_ nice way to end his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Sorry this is late, I got distracted watching Ferris Bueller~~


End file.
